Forbidden world of wizardry
by PrinzessTinkerbell29
Summary: What if HARRY wasn't really a Potter at all but he was a Mann. Chris and Gregor knew they had a brother who they thought died but no one knew the truth exept one young man who was walking around the hospital and the young man was OLLI
1. Prolouege

Forbidden world of wizardry

In the summer of 1980 two women went into labor giving birth at the same time , one baby was still born and one baby was real healthy.

The still born baby belonged to Lily and James Potter. The healthy baby belonged to Samantha and Dean Mann.

Lily's baby was steal born and Sam's was quiet and happy.

the Dr was outside of their room to just about to walk in to let them know how their babies were, Dr. Tristan was about to walk in when he saw an old guy with white hair and a beard point something as him and said Obliterate .

Dr. Tristan looked at him and the older man told him to tell the other mother her baby was still born and to tell Lily she had a beautiful baby boy.

When the Dr. walked in and told the news to Samantha she was heart broken, Dean was in the room with her when she was told the news.

Lily felt bad for them. Dr. Tristan told them they had a pretty healthy baby boy.

The potter's were confused they were suppose to have a girl.

Albus came in and set a memory charm to the Potter's and the Mann's and told them there baby died and he was sorry. And then told Lily and James they had a new baby boy who will be raised the way of the light and magic.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It's been over year since Lily and James brought Harry home. Remus and Sirius who visit all the time noticed that there was something different about Harry and when they went to Lily and James about it they just brushed it off, first there was Harry's hair, it didn't look like James, Harry's eyes were a different color all together but Harry was a happy little boy always smiling and laughing, talking away in baby talk.

Lily was trying to feed Harry his lunch one day when he was crabbing the spoon, trying was trying to feed him self.

Lily stopped feeding him to give him a bath since he got messy and James was laughing at her because Harry made a mess.

Lily gave James the evil eye and stuck her tongue out at him.

Lily giggled when James came up to tickle her, while Harry's parents were giving him a bath they heard a thump and all 3 looked in the direction of where the noise was coming from they began to panic when Sirius and Remus entered the room they were in, then all of a sudden they heard a loud noise and the door was blasted off the hinges.

"hurry take Harry and run" said Sirius to Lily.

"The dark lord has returned" said Remus about Voldermort

Lily hurried to wrap Harry in a towel and handed Harry to Sirius to join in the battle of a life time along side her husband.

Sirius took Harry upstairs and put a diaper and clothes on him and put him in his bed and shut and locked the door to the nursery and put a piece of furniture against the door to block the door way so no one would be able to enter.

Harry didn't know what was going on and he was scared. Down stairs there was a lot of noise going on and it was scaring poor Harry he started to whimper.

*****

Voldermort heard a baby cry and went after Harry. Lily saw this and ran up the stairs to her sons nursery and he opened the door with the blasting curse and Harry looked up and noticed that the strange man in his room wasn't his Mommy or Daddy or Uncle Paddy or Uncle Mooney.

Harry saw his mommy behind the man and he smiled at her. Lily ran in front of the crib.

" Move aside you silly girl"

Lily was begging 'not Harry please not Harry'.

Voldermort shot the killing curse first at Harry's parents but when it came to Harry the killing curse failed instead of harming Harry it bounced off Harry's body and transferred to Voldermort's and the only bodies around were Lily, James, and Voldermort's. Remus and Surius watched everything unfold a little bit to late they just got the last of what was going on and shocked to see that the killing curse didn't work for little Harry who was now crying in his crib.

The only time any such curse could fall is if one said person was a muggle. It took a moment to realize that both Lily and James their best friends were on the floor dead

At that time Albus appeared and told Sirius and Remus that he demanded that both of them take Harry to his aunt and uncles house at once are else they would be arrested.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was a year ago today that Sam and Dean lost their youngest son and Christian and Gregor their baby brother.

A lot of changes happened in that year Sam had been down and depressed, she wasn't able to have anymore kids since the last baby, which she called her miracle child.

Sam was hoping for a girl but at last it was yet another boy, Sam was happy it would have been much harder raising a girl anyways.

Dean was in his study doing paper work ever since he lost his son he locked himself into the study and he hardly came out only to eat.

It was even tough for the Mann brother's, Gregor kept busy at No limits his family's bar.

He worked hard to clear his mind off the moment he lost his baby brother but couldn't help but to think about what occurred almost 2 years ago the day he found out about his mom's third pregnancy.

back then Gregor was different he was happy when he found out he was going to be a big brother again, he knew his mom had trouble having Chris and he was surprised when she said she was going to have another baby and he was jumping up and down... as thoughts of the events that unfolded right in front of him and his younger brother, Christian a glass slipped through his fingers and shattered on the floor bringing him back to the present.

Christian was also a hard worker but this time on his study's one night doing his homework he thought about 2 years ago he was going to have a baby brother and he wouldn't be the youngest anymore.

Christian always hated to be the younger brother but he did get away with a lot. He was happy when he was going to be the second oldest to the new baby and he wouldn't be the baby any longer, his mom still loved him even though she was going to have the new baby.

Chris didn't understand why she lost his little brother.

The baby was suppose to look up to him like he looked up to Gregor.

He had so much to teach him, sports, boxing, everything but now that wasn't going to happen and he was sad, he wanted his baby brother back.

The door bell rang bring him out of his thoughts.

****

two years later Sam was out shopping for ice cream and other things she needed to make for supper that night.

She ran to get the Keys from Dean so she could go since the lost of their child affected Sam's and Dean's health and concentration causing them much heartache and pain, nothing had ever been the same again.

After the death of their youngest son Sam and Dean grew apart somewhat but they still loved each other but they were falling apart.

Sam got the keys and was on her way to the store to pick up what she needed she spent a few hours in the store and got what she needed.

She was driving home when a car pulled in to her lane and hit her side of the car, she swerved and tried to get the car straight but it crashed into a tree and the driver that had hit hers was injured as well. Another car t was passing by and the driver stopped and dialed 911 but it was too late for Sam, by the time the EMS got there she was gone.

****

Dean got the call and was devastated two years ago his son died and now his wives fate was a bitch and it made him rethink his life.

Dean set up the plans for the funeral the Funeral was short and sad.

Gregor Chris and Dean were hugging there family and friends after they said goodbye.

Dean locked his self in his study leaving Gregor to handle Chris. Chris was falling asleep since he had been crying his eyes out.

Gregor picked up Chris and took him to his room and covered him up and kissed his forehead.

****

Four years later Dean started to go to the boxing ring while taking Chris and Gregor with him and Chris loved it Gregor not so much.

Chris wanted to follow in his dads footsteps so Dean started teaching Chris how to box. /

One day Dean was having chest pains but he didn't tell Chris or Gregor.

He didn't want them to worry. On that day he went to the boxing ring by himself while Chris was in school and Gregor was working at No Limits. Dean was boxing when all of a sudden he felt his arms go numb and he fell to the floor clenching his chest. The owner of the ring came in and found him on the floor he wasn't breathing, Tim did CPR but it wasn't working so he took out his cell phone and called up 911 as Paramedics got there they got his heart started but st they reached the hospital his heart collapsed and he was dead on arrival. The Dr on duty called Gregor and told him to come to the hospital. Gregor got to the hospital the Dr was there waiting for him.

"Gregor I am sorry to tell you this but your father just passed away."

Gregor was shock to get the news that his dad was gone. All he had left now was Christian.

Gregor walked away with out a word and went back to work till Chris got home. A few minutes later Chris walked threw the door and Gregor told him to sit down that he had something to tell him.

"Chris dad died today." Chris stood in shock and fell into a seat.

" How did it Happen?"

"His heart gave out." Chris started crying. And Gregor held him till he fell asleep.

Gregor Carried Chris to bed and covered him up and kissed his forehead.

Gregor came back into the living room and sat back down on the couch with his fingers through his hair and thought about how to begin funeral arrangements.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Harry was four years old doing all the chores in his aunt and uncles house and if he didn't finish them he would get beat up and sent to his cupboard without any food. Harry had two page long list of chores he had to do and the poor boy wouldn't be able to finish them by the time his uncle came home. Harry was outside doing chores while a man with a white beard came and took Harry. But what no one knew was a black invisible grim was watching the shadows.

Albus was talking to Petunia and then he went to go take Harry away and the grim was following him and no one knew.

Remus and Sirius found a way inside the school of witchcraft and wizardry and hide themselves with 2 invisibility cloaks and once inside they followed Albus down the corridors and found Harry and took his blood and placed it in a vile with a special potion in it to help find evidence of his DNA. Then they went in search of Albus' office which wasn't to hard to find. Once inside the office they took of their cloaks and placed the vile of blood on the desk but it tipped over and slipped out onto the desk all of a sudden a small folder appeared on the desk and the two walked over to the folder. The folder turned out to be Harry's file.

Remus opened the file and found out that the Potter's were best friends with a Sam and Dean Mann from Germany. In the file noted that Sam and Lily gave birth on the same day and at the same hospital but that Sam miscarried and Albus was there to be with Lilly and the new born.

Both Sirius and Remus jumped when they heard the slamming of the door. they panicked when they saw it was Severus Snape.

"Oh... uh... ah..." said Surius nervously

"We... we have reason to believe the new boy that was brought here earlier tonight is not who he is claimed to be" said Remus

"Who said?" said Snape getting angry

"We have a reason to believe that Albus is behind it."

"Oh" said Snape excitedly

"How come you think that?" asked Snape

"Well the new boy, Harry Potter looked nothing like either one of his parents and the killing curse didn't work on him and it doesn't work unless your a pure blood sir"

"Are you sure about this and besides what would you like me to do about it?" asked Snape

"I don't know anything when we had him, Albus threatened us if we didn't take Harry to Petunia that he would have us arrested now does that sound like a sane person to you sir."

Severus was shocked thinking about what he just learned and thinking they were right.

"We believe that this woman Sam is the boys mother true in the file it says that she miscarried but i don't believe she did if anything it's all a spell put on by one evil Albus Dumbledore"

"Here take a look for yourself" said Remus who shows Snape the file he found and Severus was shocked about what they had found...

Remus and Surius took off for Germany and Snape went in search of Albus and the new Potter boy.

Mean while Else were:

Gregor was just finishing up the arrangements for his dad's funeral when two men walk into no limits one was wearing Black Slacks and a white button down shirt and shaggy brown hair. The other had long black hair and wearing white slacks and black button down shirt. Gregor got up and asked the men what they wanted to drink when the men answered Gregor noticed their English accents and wondered how far they traveled to get here. Gregor asked if they needed anything and the men said yes.

" What do you want then?" asks Gregor.

" It ain't what we need it is who. We are looking for Sam and Dean Mann."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Eight year old Olli Sabel was home in bed thinking about when he was four visiting his Aunt Charlie who was sick in the hospital when he was walking around and he came to a room with a lot of people in it and this odd looking guy comes in with a stick and used it on the Dr and the people inside no one saw him but he was mumbling strange things and Olli saw a strange light coming out of the stick and he runs back to Charlie before he gets caught...

Mean While back with Remus and Sirius

" Why are you looking for Sam and Dean?" asked Gregor.

" We have something we need to talk to them about." Said Remus

" well I am sorry to say they are dead. Mom died four years ago and dad died two days ago." Said Gregor.

" Shit" said Sirius

" You said mom and dad right? So your there son?" asked Remus

" Yes I am the oldest I have a younger brother Christan. Why do you ask?" said Gregor.

" Because we have some news about there youngest son that was born the same time our best friends baby ways born" Said Remus.

" What about it?" Asked Gregor.

" We believe that your baby brother is still alive." Said Sirius… Gregor looked like he wanted to know a little more about this and told Mariam to take over the store and took the guys up to his flat and went to get Christan. Gregor Knocked on Christan's door and he answered right away and Gregor told him to get to his flat now he has some guest that say out little brother is alive. Christan went across the hall and into his brothers flat and saw two guys there. Gregor walked in and sat down and told the guys to explain please.

" first off the family that had your brother only we didn't know it was your brother was Lily and James Potter your mom and dad were friends with them. Well your mom and Lily went in to labor at the same time and they say that your mom miscarried but come to find out she had her memory wiped of the baby and so did Lily and James. Lily is the one that miscarried and our old Headmaster at the school we went to when we were 11 well he has something to do with it. The spell is an obliterate it wipes the out certain memories like you mom so called miscarried when she didn't. Our friend Lily lost their son and my guess is when Albus found out he obliviated the Dr and your mom and dad and Lily and James." Said Remus.

Gregor and Christan sat there stunned all this time there baby brother was alive and they didn't know.

" How do you know this Child is our Brother what proof do you have. I mean do you have a picture or something so I can see it?" Asked Christan

Sirius pulled out his wallet and got the picture out and showed it to the Gregor and Christan while explain how they come to the idea.

" Well when we were visiting Lily and James we noticed something Different about Harry, Lily and James named him Harry. We noticed how Harry didn't look like Lily or James he didn't smell like them either. But Harry was a happy little boy always smiling and laughing he is a good boy. Till one day a dark wizard came and killed Lily and James but they were after Harry but the killing curse didn't work on him and Lily and James were killed.

" Excuse me Wizardry there is no such thing and if there was I don't believe in all that Hocus Pocus." Said Gregor Christan looks like he believed them.

"Come on Chris you can't actually believe in what they're telling us. Excuse me Wizardry there is no such thing and if there was I don't believe in all that Hocus Pocus"

Remus pulled out a stick and said. Remus said the Lumos spell. And a white light was shown from the stick. Remus pointed his wand at Sirius and said Accro Harry Potters File. The file went sailing and Sirius turned into a Grim and caught it in his mouth. Sirius came up to Christan and gave Chris the file and he turned back into a man. Christan opened the file and showed it to Gregor. Lily Potter and Samantha Mann gave birth at the same time over looked by Albus Dumbledore To make sure everything goes as planed and when it didn't and Lily lost the baby Dumbledore Obliviated the Manns and said there son died and gave the Manns baby to the Potters. Gregor and christen stopped reading for now.

" We want to see the boy please" Asked Christan.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and then they heard a pop.

****

Before Severus got to the Mann's he had a journey to get where he wanted to get to:

First he had to confront Albus:

"Albus there were two visitors in your office a few hours ago and they showed me something really interesting it's about the young Potter." said Severus

" Who were they? Who were the visitors in my office?" Demanded Albus.

" I am not going to tell you but just to let you know they know who Potter is and they are going to kill you old man. " Said Severus

What Harry didn't know was that Severus knew he was hiding behind the bushes out side the school listening to every word they said. Severus thought if he was a real Potter he would be just like James , but he wasn't at all. He wasn't brave like James and seems he didn't hate the boy like he disliked James. He was the complete opposite than James was"

"Why would they kill me?" asked Albus.

"I don't know, but something tells me that that boy isn't a Potter that you did something he looks and acts nothing like Lily or James, their not really his parents is he?" said Serverus.

"Severus not here, besides I don't know what you are talking about. I need to get Harry away from here into a safe house so he will be safe from death eaters. And he will be powerful someday." Said Albus

" What part of he isn't Lily and James son don't you understand Harry doesn't have any magic. That is why the killing curse didn't work on him." Said Severus.

Then he handed over a spell to Harry:

Severus pulled out something from his pocket and dropped it near were Harry was and told him to take it, that it would take him to his real family.

Albus tried to stop him but it was too late instead of taking him to his family Albus silently cast a spell to make it mess up. Before Severus found out it was too late Albus and Harry were gone.

And the last thing was seeing the second spell go wrong:

the spell that Albus cast prevented him a closer portkey that he thought would be there as he went in search of what he was looking for it was too much on the old man and he couldn't get there on time as he pushed his way through with Harry his heart gave out.

****

Severus saw Harry go threw the portkey some how leaving Albus dead in between realms and Severus was stuck with Albus tall limp body and didn't know where Harry went off too. Severus went off on his own and pop he appeared in Gregor's flat share with eight pairs of eyes looking at him.

"What took you so long?" said Sirius

"I had quite a journey getting here" said Severus

"Where's the boy" said Remus

"Seems young Harry has vanished and the headmaster is dead"

"Albus is really dead and our Harry is missing damn it he could be anywere in in the country scared and alone." Said Sirius

" Yes he is and thank goodness to." Said Severus.

" The main thing now is to find Harry." Said Remus

" Have ya'll forgot he might be our little brother we are going to help find him also." said Gregor.

Sirius, Remus and Severus walked over to the door.

"We haven't forgotten that's why we're going to look for him all night if that's what it takes" said Sirius

"Are you coming with?" asked Severus

Gregor and Christian didn't say a word they grabbed their coats and walked out the door with the other 3 leading the way as Gregor closed and locked his door.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The port key took him to a place that was cold and poor Harry was frozen he was wearing Dudley's old hand me downs with holes in the them. Harry was wandering around when he bumped into someone. Harry looked at who he bumped into and the man wasn't mad and Harry was glad.

" How old are you sweetie? My name is Oliver but you call me Olli." Said Olli.

" My name is Harry."

" Well Harry what are you doing out here in the cold?" asked Olli in a nice way.

" trying to find my family the one I had isn't my real family."

" Why don't we go inside it is too cold out here for us."

Olli lead Harry in to Schneider's and with Harry by his side walked up to a women with her back turned to them and she turned around and said Hi and Olli said Hello Auntie.

" Oliver It's so good to see you again." Said Charlie

" It's good to see you also Auntie how have you been doing?" Asked Olli

" I been fine who is your little friend." Asked Charlie.

" I'm Harry Ma'am." Said Harry.

"I found him outside nearly frozen and I am going to take him to No Limits soon. Olli set his stuff down and asked Charlie to borrow her car and she let him.

When Olli and Harry got to No Limits they ran into a bunch of guys running out of No Limits he recognized the Mann brother but not the other 3 they were with.

"Sorry we're closed" said Gregor

One of the strange men with Gregor and Christian looked at Olli and Harry and recognized the boy was Harry.

" HARRY! "

When the loud voiced drew the attention of the other men and they were shocked and thinking fate must be on their side. Harry looked up and saw his uncles Moony and Pad foot and he ran to them and hugged them tightly. Harry started to cry.

" Hey cub what's wrong and who is this young man that you're with?" asked Remus

" I thought I was never going to see ya'll again this man with long hair and long beard was going to take me away and I didn't want to leave" said Harry in between sobs

"Did you say a man with a long beard" asked the man that brought Harry to No Limits"

"What about him?" asked Remus

"I remember seeing someone's shadow in a hospital room 4 years ago that fits that description. I kept it to myself for fear that no one would believe me"

Remus looked at Olli in shock.

"Who are you?" asked Remus

"Sorry, I'm Oliver Sabel but everyone just calls me Olli for short"

"Olli thank you so much for finding him" said Remus

Severus was about to leave since he didn't really need to be there since the boy was back to his proper family when Harry noticed him.

" You're the man that helped me ain't you?" asked Harry.

"Indeed, I couldn't let him take you." Said Severus..

Since the job was done in bringing Harry to the right place right away Olli thought his business with all the other gentlemen in the room was finished so he left quietly no one seemed to noticed.

Harry got off Remus lap and went to hug Severus. Severus blushed a little and hugged the little boy back. The reunion was small until someone cleared their throat. They all looked at Gregor after he cleared his throat.

" Excuse me aren't you going to introduce us to this little one?" asked Gregor

"Cub this is Gregor and Christian. Gregor, Christian this is Harry.

" Nice to meet you Harry." Said Gregor and Christian together

" Hello." Said a shy Harry.

" So Harry how old are you." Asked Christan.

" Four and you." Asked Harry

" Nineteen"

" Your Old."

Everyone laughed at that. Harry thought he was in trouble because he talked back and went to go hide. When everyone stopped laughing they noticed Harry was gone.

"Did anyone see where Harry went off to, how come someone so little can disappear so quickly" said Gregor.

" Harry Pup were are you, you are not in trouble. I promise." Said a worried Sirius.

Sirius turned into a grim and sniffed and he found Harry curled up looking like he was going to be hit any minute now. Sirius turned back to a human and picked Harry up and cuddling him to his self and let Harry see he wasn't going to be punished.

" cub your not in trouble we were laughing because if was funny nineteen is not old but to a four year old it would be." Said Sirius

" Cub since everything is okay now I would like to introduce your big brothers. Christan and Gregor Mann." Said Remus

The arm of Harry's shirt accidently rolled up and Christian saw some marks on him and couldn't help but wonder how he got them.

" Harry how did you get that mark on your arm?" asked Christian

Harry tensed and Severus could see he was about to make an excuse until he stepped in.

" Sirius can I talk to Harry for a little bit alone please?" asked Severus.

Severus took Harry and went to the couch that was in the back of the place and Severus put a silencing spell on it.

" Harry I know you don't want to tell anyone about your bruises but you have to buddy," said Severus.

" I can't tell no one or Uncle Vernon will hurt me," said Harry in a scared voice.

"Harry I am going to tell you a story. When I was your age my father didn't like me or my mom he hated us. He use to beat me and my mom. He beat her to death in front of my eyes and he threaten to do the same to me but when I got my letter to Hogwarts I didn't see him for a long time till Summer time and he would always not feed me. So if you bottle it all up you will become bitter and angry like me." Said Severus.

" Will it be okay if you hold me while I tell them?" asked a scared Harry.

"Yes I will"

Severus put the spell down and carried Harry to everyone and Harry told them everything.

"Harry what did they do to you son." Asked Sirius

"I was a bad boy and they pulled the freaks arms, that's what they used to call me and leave their nail marks in freaks arm so freak can do what they are told. Or freak gets put in his cupboard with out food." Said Harry

Since No Limits was closed they pulled Harry's over large clothes off and saw he had bruises up and down his chest and back. The guys were getting mad but not at Harry.

Gregor held out his open arms to Harry.

Harry looked at Sirius, Severus, and Remus for the Ok to go to him. When all three nodded their heads, Harry ran in Gregor's arm for a gently hug.

"You're ok now Harry no one will harm you ever again."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After witnessing the family moment Olli eased his was to the door of No limits and walked out of it. Christian who saw went to follow after him. Olli was a few ways away while Christian yell for him to wait. Olli hears the voice and stops. Christian walks to him and tells him thank you for helping his little brother. 

" No problem." Said Olli.

"I've seen you around haven't I?" asked Christian

"Uh yeah, by the way I'm Olli" said Olli nervously

"Nice to officially meet you, I'm Christian" said Christian shaking Olli's hand.

"Sorry it took me four years to say anything" said Olli

Olli was thinking of some thing else to say

"I didn't know who to tell"

" It's okay I understand If I was in your place who would of believe me?" said Christian.

"It's cold I better be going" said Olli

"Unless you'd like to come back into No limits and have a warm cup of tea or coffee, it'll be on me for finding Harry" said Christian with a smile.

"Thanks" said Olli softly

Olli walked back to No limits and Christian held the door open for him.

When Christian and Olli walked into No limits Harry looked up and ran over to Olli and with his arms around his leg.

"You came back" said Harry

"Hey buddy" said Olli taping Harry on the head

"Seems you made a friend" said Sirius

"Seems that way" said Olli now walking with Harry while holding his hand.

Olli sat down and Christian handed Olli a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" said Olli as he retrieved the mug from Christian only to his shock his and Christian's hands touched slightly and Olli just smiled.

Olli was having a difficult time drinking his coffee since Harry was under him the whole time either wanting to talk to him or play so once Olli was finally done with his drink he picked up Harry and placed it on his lap and Olli started tickling Harry. Harry had tears coming down his eyes from not giggling.

Harry didn't know quite what Olli was doing to him but he knew it was something different and better then. Harry didn't know how to respond to what it was so he just cried but tried not to. When he was younger he would get beat up he was told not to make a sound or he would get a worst beating ever. So when the guys saw the tears and Harry holding in the giggles they vowed to bring pain to Petunia and Vernon. Sirius and Remus was watching Harry with a sad face they blamed themselves for letting Albus take Harry and placing him with people who we're related to him.

Olli and christen realized Harry wasn't laughing but cry.

Harry stopped crying when he realized Olli wasn't tickling him anymore and looked down at the ground, thinking about what the Dursley's told him to do when getting abused, to look at the floor and not at them but he wasn't being a abused it was an odd sensation but still he looked down.

"Harry may I ask you a question?" Asks Olli

"Ok" said a worried Harry

"Why do you look at the floor when you talks to us?" asks Olli

" When the boy gets beat he's not suppose to look up not suppose to make eye contact boy always looks at the floor" said Harry

"I wasn't abusing you Harry, I was trying to make you laugh, I was trying to tickle you, I'm sorry that I upset you and no matter what happens always look up ok" said Olli in a soothing tone of voice.

Harry nodded.

The guys all looked at Harry with sad faces to cover up there anger so Harry didn't get scared and think he was in trouble.

Harry all of a sudden yawned he was getting tired.

Gregor saw it and Decided to move this upstairs as it was getting Late.

" Olli will you stay with me tonight?" asked Harry.

"I'll stay if the other Mann brothers are ok with that" said Olli looking at Gregor and Christian.

"Sure it's fine" said Gregor

"It's great that he trusts you" said Christian

"Yeah you can stay" said Harry happy.

"Seems you got your way but i cant stay the whole night i have to go home and get some sleep too so that i can go to school in the morning"

..Harry reached out his hand for Olli to grab. Olli grabbed his hand and took him up stairs. When Olli, Sirius, Severus, Gregor and Remus got to Christian's place Christian unlocked the door and went in and put Harry in his bed.

Christian left the light on in his closet for Harry so he wouldn't be scared. Christian walked leaving Olli to a sleeping harry alone while he closed the door behind him.

Christian walked back to the other men and they spent the time talking for a bit until Remus Sirius and Severus had to go back to the U.K. and they disappeared with a small pop. Gregor went back to his own Apartment and left Christian and Olli alone.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Christian took a deep breath and locked up his door once he saw that Gregor was in his apartment which was across from his.

'What to do now' thought Christian as he remembered Olli in his bed room.

Christian went to check in on Harry when suddenly Olli came out of his room..

"He's fast a sleep now" said Olli carefully closing the door to Christian's bedroom.

"Thanks" said Christian

"I see everyone has left" said Olli

"Yeah,"

Christian sat on the couch.

"So Chris, mind if I call you 'Chris?'" asked Olli

"No it's fine" said Christian

"I better be going, need to get up in the morning for classes."

Christian walked over to Olli.

"You mentioned that before, curious what are you majoring in?"

"Massage therapy, always been told I was good with my hands so I thought I would put them to good use." said Olli saying more than he intended on doing.

"And you, do you go to college or a trade school"

"Yeah I go to college majoring in sports."

"Oh you're into sports" asked Olli

"Yeah, my father got me into it a few year's ago, mostly physical stuff like boxing." said Christian sounding a bit sad and Olli wondered why that was...

"Christian are you alright your demeanor has suddenly changed when you brought up you father" asked Olli

"Yea it's just my dad was boxing and his heart gave out and he died" said Christian.

" I am so sorry to hear that are you okay? If you ever need a person to talk to I am always here to help out my friends, I am a good listener" said Olli

"I'm actually going to have charity event to honor him in boxing tomorrow afternoon at the boxing gym if you like to come your more than welcomed to" said Christian

" Sure I will be there with Bells on." Said Olli

Olli looked at the time and realized he had to get home.

" It's getting late and I need to get home." Said Olli

" I'll drive you." Said Christian

" No I have my aunts car butt hank you for the offer." Said Olli

Olli got up from the couch and walked to the door with Christian behind him and Christian opened the door for Olli and Olli walked out.

" Olli Wait!" said Christian

" Yes what is it?"

"Gregor and I are going to go shopping for Harry tomorrow would you like to come with us?" asked Christian

"Yea I would like that. I would like to spend time with the little guy. Thank you for asking. Well good night" said Olli

"Good night" said Christian before closing the door.

Christian locked the door after Olli left and turned off the lights and went to his room and laid down next to Harry and with his baby brother in his arms fell a sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Christian woke up to find Harry was gone and when Christian went inside the living room he saw Harry cleaning the place up, to were it shined.

The Dursley's use to make Harry scrub the house from top to bottom till it shined or he would go without food or water and Harry's young mind still felt that way. Harry was so busy cleaning he didn't know Christian was awake. Christian cleared his throat which made Harry jump 20 feet into the air and look up in fear and put his hands over his head waiting to be hit. Harry looked at the ground waiting for who ever was there to hit him but in stead the person hugged him and was talking to him.

"Harry , Sweetie it's okay you won't be hit I am sorry I scared you my little boy" said Christian.

It took almost and hour to calm Harry from his panic attack. There was a knock at the door and with Harry still in his arms he went to answer the door..

Olli was standing outside Christian's door waiting for Christian to open it.

Christian opened the door to his place and saw Olli standing there he was surprised to see him already and so early.

When Olli saw Christian holding Harry he couldn't help but think he was even more attractive with a baby in his arms.

Just then Gregor came out of his apartment and saw Olli. Wondering if Olli was just leaving from the previous night.

"Oh your just leaving?" asked a curious Gregor

"No I just dropped by to see if Chris would like a ride to school" said Olli

"Ah yeah... let me just grab my things. Thanks" said Christian

Christian handed Harry to Gregor after giving Harry a kiss on the forehead and went to get his book bag. Gregor hugged Harry to him and made his way down to No Limits. Gregor sat Harry on the bar seat and gave him a fruit smoothie.

Chris and Olli hadn't left for school yet they went down to No Limits and grabbed a muffin and orange Juice to set a good example for Harry on a healthy way to eat. Chris and Olli walked over to Harry and hugged him bye and told him that they would see him later.

****

Gregor was waiting on a table a few hours later when suddenly the door opened and Christian and Olli walked in with a smile like they had a secret they wanted to share. Harry saw Olli and yelled for him.

" OLLI!" said an excited Harry

" Harry what am I chop Liver?" asked a kidding Christian

"Even if you were I don't know what that is" said Harry

Christian got this odd look on his face and stalked up to Harry and picked him up and tickled him. Harry tried to get away but he couldn't and he tried to hold in the giggles but they got away and he busted out laughing. Harry looked at Olli for help and Olli shook his head.

"See Harry now you know the right way to react to tickles" said Olli

A few minutes later Harry was rescued by Gregor, oh so he thought, Gregor Started tickling Harry and Harry busted out in laughter once again. Harry's face was so red and had tears running down his cheek from laughing for so long.

"Harry, Gregor will stop tickling you if you promise to act like a 4 year old and stop cleaning everything" said Christian

"Okay, Okay I give p…p…l..l..e..e.a…a.s..s...e..e .s..t..o..p" said a laughing Harry

Gregor put Harry down and Harry stuck his tongue out at Christian, Gregor and Olli and ran away. Olli chased after him and Olli caught him and tickled him and Harry started laughing again. Christian and Gregor were talking..

"Gregor, Olli and I want to take Harry shopping, is that okay?" asked Christian

"Ya Bro sure! Have fun and don't spoil him too much" said Gregor.

Olli walked back over with Harry in tow who had a red face from laughing to hard. Christian, Olli, and Harry went to the bathroom before going out the door of No Limits and into the car and drove off. Harry was confused he didn't know were he was going and he was kinda scared.

" Chrissie were are we going?" asked a scared Harry.

Olli and Christian shared a look and smiled and they pulled up at the store and into the parking lot.

"We're here Harry." Said Christian

Harry looked at the store and didn't understand why they were there..

"Why are we here Chrissie?" asked Harry

"Harry we are here to buy you some toys and clothes and a bed and everything" said Olli. Harry started to have a panic attack.

"NO! bad boys don't get toys, bad boys get chores and beat. Only good boys get toys and clothes" said a mumbling Harry..

Christian and Olli shared a look and got out of the front seat and into the back and held Harry in their arms and rocked him till his panic attack was over.

"Harry you are not a bad boy you're a good boy" said Olli

"NO bad boy …. Bad boy…..I don't deserve clothes I am bad. Bad boys sleep in cupboards" said Harry

"Harry Look at me!" said Christian

Harry looked into Christian's ocean blue eyes and saw love there.

"Your not a bad boy Harry you are a very good boy and Olli and I love you" said Christian

Harry started to believe Chris and Olli right then and there and he started to calm down and after he calmed down they got out of the back and shut and locked the car doors and went into the store. Harry's eyes were wide he had never seen a place this big before filled with toys. Harry ,Olli, and Chris walked down the isle's and they asked Harry what toys he wanted and Harry didn't tell them, so they got Harry all the toys they passed by, they picked up some coloring books and games that were for 4 and up and then they went to the book section and got him story books for him to read. Lucky for all three of them that the same store also carried clothing and furniture. They picked out handfuls of shirts and pants and socks and under clothing then they went and bought a child size wood framed bed that included draws on the side of it for clothing and got a matching night stand and lamp. Christian signed up at the customer service to have all the furniture delivered to his apartment as soon as possible. Then they made their way to check out and the total rang up $600. They walked out of the store and to the car and headed back to Christian's place so the little one could relax for the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was 4 years ago since Harry was found and returned to his brothers and in that past 4 years of gangs life new Friends and enemies have came into their lives. One of Olli's and Christian's best and closest friend was Andi is a constructor a fun loving handsome young man who was dating Olli's cousin Olivia but they didn't work out. After his failed relationship with Olivia he got with Helena, and they been Happy ever since. from knowing Andi Christian and Olli made friends with Andi's co-worker Judith, Judith was a doll very sweet and kind but a bit boy crazy and not just talking about Harry. No, she was in lust with 3 guys and couldnt decide who to be with since all 3 were in lust with her as well. Helena, Andi's girlfriend came into town, first being was her brother Tristan, what a pain in the ass he became to be he was jealous and liar and scheming especially when it came to that tramp Jessica. It all started when Andi fell in love with Helena. Tristan was secretly in love with Helena, not in a brother and sister kind of loving relationship but the incest I love sort of way which was just outrageous. And for Andi to back off he had Jessica a skanky maid lie and say he raped her to turn Helena against him. In the past 4 years Harry has gotten his panic attacks under control and his love for Olli grew into a deep brotherly bond. Harry was smart very bright for his age and skip a few grades. Harry was also close with Andi and Helena and knew something was not right with Tristan or Jessica and was on the look out for what they might do to the people he cared the most for so one day after school he heard a conversation outside the hall it didn't seem quit right so once the doors were about to open to the flat he hind. Even though Harry wasn't Potter with magic he knew when something was good or bad he was very much in tuned with his surroundings. Harry ran into Olli and Christan in the hall and told them what they heard.

" Harry slow down what is wrong." Asked Olli

" Andi and Helena need to tell them what I heard." Said Harry

" Whoa Harry buddy calm down and tell me what you heard?" asked Olli

" I heard two people in the Apartment saying they are gonna make Helena leave andi and have Andi in jail." Said Harry

Christian and Olli looked at each other and called Andi and Helena to No Limits. When Andi and Helena showed up Harry ran to them and gave them hugs. Andi and Helena hugged Harry back and asked what was going on.

" Okay what is going on?" Asked Andi and Helena

Christian and Olli looked at Harry for him to explain.

" I over heard two people ein the apartment and they were gonna have Andi Put in Jail and have you leave him." Said Harry.

Andi and Helena didn't know what to say they knew Harry would never make up a lie about that. They shared a look with Olli and Christian and they all knew Harry only tells the truth. Helena went over to Harry and got on her knees to his level.

" Harry you are a very good boy for coming to Olli and Chris for help and we are very proud of you sweetie." Said Helena

" Yea little man thanks for telling us. We love you." Said Andi

Tristan and Jessica walked down to No Limits, Jessica looked Angery to see Helena and Tristan looked Angry to see Andi. Harry saw the whole thing wondering what he could do.

" Hey Andi do you think you can come to the castle and fix something a tile in the bathroom for me." Said Tristan

" Umm" Said Andi

" Andi you were gonna take me to the movies remember." Said Harry.

" Shut up your stupid little brat no one is talking to you." Said Jessica

Jessica raised her hand to act like she was going to slap Harry but Helena grabbed her wrist and squeezed it hard to make her stop.

" Don't ever think about slapping Harry him and Andi had plans before you even asked him to fix the title." Said Helena

Jessica jerked her wrist from Helena and stromed out with Tristan right behind her.

" Harry little buddy do you want to come to the castle to fix the title with me?" Asked Andi.

" Sure Andi, Is it okay if I go Chrissie?" Asked Harry.

" Sure little one you can go and stay out of trouble." Said Christian.

When Andi and Harry got to the castl, Andi asked the butler what bathroom title needed fixing and the butler lead Harry and Andi there. Harry hid in the bath tub peeking out from a small hole in the curtain. Tristan walked in an saw Andi working and then Jessica walked in and handed him a drink. Andi Set the drink on the sink and went back to work. Jessica looked mad then Andi's cell phone rung and he walked out of the bathroom and answered it. While Andi was out of the room Harry saw Jessica take something out of her pocket and put it in the drink. Jessica moved away from the drink and was staring at Andi without Andi knowing. Andi picked up the glass and took a drink. Andi started to work again but he was feeling light headed and dizzy and he passed out. Jessica looked around and started to strip Andi, she had Andi in his boxers Andi started to come too. Jessica took off her dress, she rubbed herself on Andi. Harry had to use the bathroom badly and he didn't want to get caught so he helded it till he saw Andi and Jessica finish. She put her cloths back on leaving Andi with nothing on. After she walked out of the bathroom after hitting herself on the bath room door on her way out. Harry got out of the tub and used the rest room and he went to flush it then someone walked in and saw him and it was Tristan.

" Where were you, your little brat." Said Tristan in an angry voice.

Just then Jessica walks back in looking smug and she walks up to Harry and slaps him hard to leaving a red mark.


End file.
